1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dye carrier compositions for oxidative or non-oxidative coloring of hair, particularly human hair, which contain a combination of beeswax and protein hydrolyzates and/or amino acids.
2. Prior Art
For coloring hair, either direct colorants or oxidative colorants are used which are created through oxidative coupling with one or a plurality of developer components or with one or a plurality of coupler components, or with a mixture of these colorants. As a rule, oxidative colorants allow for an intensive coloring with good natural characteristics; however, the development of the colors takes place under the influence of strong oxidative solutions, for example hydrogen peroxide, which frequently leads to damage of the fiber. Although direct colorants are applied under more protective conditions, the resulting color effect is frequently not satisfactory, particularly with regard to the color balance of damaged and non-damaged hair.